Boston hunt
by assassin735
Summary: Assassin's Creed 3 Connor is in Boston fighting for his life against a ruthless gang of sword masters wanting to kill him.


1

I'm in Boston looking for wanted posters to tear down. The freezing rain splashing on me, I start to get a little cold. It's the snow season here soon. I see a British guard walking by himself screaming at a drunk in the middle of the street.

"Go bb back to England you stupid bbbaterdfj" the drunk stuttered so drunk he can't talk straight. The guard approached the drunk and aimed his rifle at him almost stabbing him with the sharp pointed baton.

"Go back inside", said the guard "before you get hurt".

"No y you r red suits" screamed the drunk. I slide my hidden blade out and approach the back of the guard. The guard is about to stab the drunk as I slit his throat

"You should have left him alone" I whispered as his blood is gushing out his throat, he tries to say something but he can't over the gash in his throat. The guard falls to the ground dead. I run up the side of a house and grab onto the window sail. Then I pull myself up and grab onto the gutter then pull myself up to the roof and start running.

After a few minutes of running on the roof I find the inkers place, I jump down and before my legs hit the ground I spring out to a roll then I splashed into a mud puddle, the white on my back is stained with mud. I run into the inkers and hold my tomahawk to his throat.

"Change the wanted posters," I say rudely, "Now" I screamed as he shudders to the table to start.

"I want to see them changed. And don't, tell the guards." I say with anger. I walk out of the building as it starts to get dark. I should get a place to stay last night I slept in an alley. I decide to walk so I don't get in trouble. BANG! I hear a musket shot and see a nearby store being robbed. The crook ran out as the owner chaises after him with a stick, the crook shot a second musket and it hits him in the right arm. Blood splashes out on impact followed by a scream. The crook runs to fast so I wouldn't catch up to him. I jump on a horse nearby I catch up to him quickly and grab my tomahawk and I jump off and go to swing at him. He counters it with a sword and he takes a swing at me. I move quickly but the tip of the sharp object definitely sharpened every day slashes a small cut between my ear and my nose. He goes to strike again and I spin out of the way and hit him directly in between his shoulder and his neck. It goes deep in, blood fly's out onto the watery mud road. Broun instantly turns to red as blood spurts out of his wound.

"I… *chough* I didn't do anything wrong." The crook muttered with his dying breath and I shank my hidden blade into his eye. Blood leaks out of his socket then I let him fall. A pool of blood around his lifeless body pools around him. I pick up the stuff and bring it back to the store.

"thank you so much," the store owner said,"I don't know what I would do with ought those items." He screams as he pries the metal ball out from his shoulder. "Go get me some soap will ya boy." I remain silent as I hand him some soap that was on a shelf next to me. "Thank you there." He said with a smile.

"I have to be going."I say

"Well good luck on your travels."

"Do you know where the nearest INN is from here?"

"Yes I do it's just down the corner near were you killed that man." I stay silent as I walk away. I turn and look at him and nod my head a little. The streets are pitch black, everybody is freaked out about the killing they don't even want to have any light out. I found the place and went to check in.

"Can I have a room?" I ask.

"Yeah. Room 4 that will be two coins." Said the lady at the bar/check in. I reach into my pocket and pull out three coins.

"there is all I got," I say politely,"May I only pay one coin?"

"Get a job then you dirty native."

"My name is Connor and I'm Mexican" I don't quit know if that's what the old man said I was but that's what I think.

"Ok so you're a dirty Mexican," she snarled, "it's either pay up or find some other freaking hotel. Got it." I pay the two coins and go to my room. I hop in bet and fall asleep instantly.

I wake up and stretch, I look out the window and the dead body was gone only a pool of blood in the ice. I put the key in the lock and lock the door and snap the key.

"That's for last night" I quietly say to myself. I walk out and go to check on the store. It was open but no one was there. There were a few inches deep in snow. I thought I better get back before the water freezes. I see a little further back I see a small puddle of blood and a shelf moved a foot and a lot of things knocked over. As much as I want to help I have to get on a ship. I grab a horse and head to the boat docks. The horse slips a little bit on the ice as its running; I slow it down do it doesn't fall. I get to the docks and see the store owner with blood on his mouth and a bruise on his face talking to a bunch of guys, he looks really scared. I get close enough to hear them I crouch behind some barrels and listen.

"Did you kill our buddy" said a thug with a mace.

"No I swear."

"Are you sure about that." Said a smaller guy with a big sword.

"He wasn't much of a fighter anyway." Said the thug.

"He was a great fighter that was very disrespectful." Said the guy with the big sword. The thug swings his mace at the big sword guy.

"Hey, hey, hey guys don't fight now." Said the guy with two swords I'm guessing he's the leader.

"I didn't kill him I swear."

"Then who did." Said the boss.

"I guy with a… uggg," he paused for a bit, "a man in a yellow suit with an axe." It's a good thing he lied to cover me.

"What did he look like" asked the leader. I would attack but there's at least 15 people armed with them.

"I can't say under pressure"

"Then today you'll tell the guy who makes the printing, okay." The store owner doesn't say anything just a squeak came out. Everybody laughed and walked away.

"Who were those people?" I asked

"A gang of sword masters. And my name is Dan." Said Dan.

"Connor, and I want to stop them. Where do they live?"

"I don't know. You can probably find them everywhere around here there not hard to find but they are sword masters so be careful."

"I will, ill hunt them down and stop them."


End file.
